In a retail store such as a supermarket, when a regular customer enters a store, there is a case in which a commodity that the regular customer often purchases is in stock, but the commodity is not displayed on a commodity shelf, a sales opportunity is lost.
Conventionally, such commodity display management is performed based on commodity sales data, commodity replenishment data and commodity discard data. Since a commodity preferred by the customer who enters the retail store is not preferentially displayed on the commodity shelf, if a different commodity that is likely to be purchased by the customer who enters the retail store is not displayed, the different commodity cannot be timely displayed on the commodity shelf.